


Pepsi-Kogan

by xMrsHendersonxx



Category: Big Time Rush, Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrsHendersonxx/pseuds/xMrsHendersonxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cross-over fanfic about JohnDave from Homestuck and Kogan from Big Time Rush. I hope that's okay. Yup. Oh there's like the slightest bit of Jagan and Jarlos too, but yeah it's mainly DaveJohn and Kogan. Enjoooooooooooooy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi-Kogan

“But... but Dave... What if they don’t like us?” John asks of his best friend. “Don’t worry little man, why wouldn’t they like us?” the blonde assures his friend. “Promise?” the shy brunette inquires. “Totally little bro” Dave says with a reassuring grin.  
-Rocque Records-  
“JAMES YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!” a disgruntled Logan yells at his now ex-boyfriend, “HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH CARLOS BEHIND MY BACK?!?!?!” “WELL I’M SORRY YOU’VE BEEN SO BORING LATELY!” the tall, muscular boy replies angrily. “JUST GET OUT!” the small, nerdy boy yells with tears streaming down his face. James storms out muttering a few choice words under his breath.  
“Logan?” Kendall, his best friend, approaches, “what happened?” Logan wipes his eyes and says while fighting back more tears “I just had to dump James because he cheated on me with Carlos…” The blonde says nothing, bringing in the teary-eyed boy close to him in a friendly embrace.  
“Logan, I know that you’re going through some real awful shit right now, but keep your chin up, we’re gonna have some guests soon.” The tall, handsome blonde comforted the delicate brunette softly. “Kay, thanks, Kendork, I Uh-uh I mean, Kendall.”  
Right then, a blonde, boy with dark sunglasses and a small brunette boy with black framed glasses walked into the studio. “HEY BITCHES, WE HAVE ARRIVED!” Dave Strider announced. “Dave, don’t yell so loud, we aren’t in Sburb anymore, you can’t just go around yelling.” The small framed brunette boy named John Egbert scolded in a tiny non-threatening voice. “Sorry bro, I forgot.” Dave ruffled his friend’s hair gently.  
Kendall chuckles softly and says to the pair “hi there, I’m Kendall and this is my friend Logan, welcome to Rocque Records!” The still teary-eyed Logan forces a smile and greets the pair as well, shaking their hands. “Yo yo bros, I’m Dave and this is my good friend John,” he says gesturing at the tiny little boy next to him. “We’re here to be famous!” John says in an extremely eager voice. Logan laughs slightly while saying “good luck trying to impress Gustavo.”  
“Is this my new ‘talent’ that is supposed to show up today?” a loud booming voice echoed through the perfectly tuned acoustic hallways of the studio. “Eep!” John ran to his friend’s side in terror. “Don’t worry bro; his bark is worse than his bite, promise.” Kendall assured John. The frightened young boy nods feebly.  
John suddenly bursts out excitedly “Dave I wrote a song!” and under his breath, he adds “for you…” Dave smiles and says “that’s great little bro!” Kendall says “Logan don’t you write songs too? Where’s your song book?” Logan blushes a deep, bright red. No one knew his song book was full of songs about the tall, breath-takingly handsome blonde in front of him.  
-Later that night at apartment 2J, Kendall, Logan, Dave and John are all on the couch chilling, watching T.V.-  
“Hey John, didn’t you say that you wrote a song? Let’s hear it!” Dave pressured John. “No, Dave it has to be special.” John blushes a deep, deep crimson red, fidgeting slightly. “Hey you can sing it tonight during our Friday night jam-session” Kendall says smiling, “every Friday me and the guys just play instruments and sing new songs that we wrote for future albums.” “Yeah, it’s really fun!” Logan adds smiling slightly. “Uh-uhm okay I guess I can do that” John says quietly touching his two index fingers together. Dave, Kendall and Logan smile at their shy little friend.  
-Jam Session-  
Logan stands up holding a guitar and says “I wrote this song for the love of my life… I just hope he feels the same…” Kendall smiles at him, dimples showing, hoping that the song is about him.  
Logan approaches the mic, clears his throat, and begins.  
“The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile”  
The moment the words ‘green eyes’ leave Logan’s lips, Kendall knew, as he always hoped and dreamed, that this incredible boy loved him.  
When the cute brunette finished with the song, John began to feel extremely nervous about this entire situation. Noticing that his adorable friend was shaking from nerves, Dave decided to console his friend. “What’s the matter little man?” Dave asked. “Dave, I-I don’t think I can do this.” John squeaks. Dave leaned in towards John’s ear, “Bro, I know how you feel, but you got this, I believe in you.” John felt completely at ease, as Dave’s comforting words soothed his soul. “Kay, thanks Dave, you’re the best bro anyone could ever have.”  
John slowly made his way up to the stage, heart thumping, but ready. “Ahem, I w-wrote t-this for an s-special person in my life. I hope they enjoy it.”  
“I like you. Boy you don't got nothing to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough for the both of us  
But I’ll pray  
for a change

You see this world has lots to offer,  
but in time it will go dark  
and if this love is what we say it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
and with a girl as sweet as you  
there's not much else I can do  
but fall for you.”  
Dave sits in the crowd, blushing like an idiot. Could it possibly be that this cute, socially-awkward boy up on stage wrote this for him? Logan sits by Kendall, giving him a loving look. Kendall says quietly “it was me wasn’t it?” Logan nods slightly. Kendall smiles and puts his arm around the adorable brunette. Before anyone else has time to think, James comes running up, breathless, he says, “Logan…I…know…you…hate…me…right…now…but…I…have…to…apologize…just…let…me…sing.” Logan gives a reluctant nod, and the tan, muscular cutie gets on stage and sits at the piano.  
“Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh,  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh,  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man”  
The gorgeous, muscular boy finishes the song with tears welling in his beautiful hazel eyes. He looks at Logan with a look of pure regret. Logan returns the gaze with a stare of coldness, hatred. James knew he lost his last chance with the one person he loved more than anyone, he just couldn’t believe it.

James perfectly understood what that glare meant, it was his cue to leave. As James began to walk away, Kendall asks Logan, his voice full of concern, “Hey, are you O.K.?” “Yeah, yeah, I think I am; I’m over it. I have you in my life now.” The new couple slowly embraces and share a passionate, soft kiss as the crowd erupts with applause. “Dave, I had fun tonight. Thank you.” John whispers in Dave’s ear. “No problem little bro.” As he gently wraps his arm around John’s small framed body. Dave’s soft lips gently touch John’s as the two shares this special moment together. 

Logan starts singing a song under his breath “the only song I wanna do…” Kendall joins in “is featuring you” and then a smile breaks across both of their faces. The couple starts to sing together, their voices sounding as if they were made to sing together, “you can be the lyrics it’s like I already hear it, and boy you know the only song I wanna do is featuring you.” Dave begins to rap for his new boyfriend, “hey babe you’re my number one feature I have to write a song about you every time I see you, you can be the melody and I can be the lyrics, make them wanna throw their hands up every time they hear it.” John’s face floods with color; he can’t believe how happy Dave is making him already.  
-A few months later-  
“Kenny get your perfect ass down here! We’re gonna be late!” Logan summons his loving boyfriend while straightening his tie. “But babe I wanna look my best for you!” Kendall replies walking out putting his jacket on. “You always look perfect, no matter what you’re wearing, or not” Logan answers with a wink and a chuckle, “now come on, Dave and John are downstairs waiting.”  
Just as he says those words, Dave throws the door open, “come on you two, we have a reservation!” “We know we know bro, we’re ready!” Kendall answers, placing a quick kiss on Logan’s cheek before walking out with him and Dave.


End file.
